The invention relates to the field of monitoring, particularly passive monitoring, of an individual living in a residence.
Automated systems for data collection and event monitoring have been developed for myriad applications where inconvenience, cost-prohibition, or other considerations prevent experts and personnel from constantly being on-hand themselves to perform these services. Example systems include networks of electricity meters which automatically report homeowners' power consumption to the utility company periodically, security sensor arrays which detect intruders by monitoring an area for unexpected activity, speed monitoring mechanisms in motor vehicles for assessing drivers' observance of speeding regulations, and medical telemetry for implanted devices monitoring blood pressure, heart pacing, and other cardiac function indicators.
Recent research and development efforts have sought to apply the knowledge in this field to monitoring home activity and lifestyle trends particularly focused on aiding the elderly. Potential applications of this information include medical research studies, patient diagnoses, emergency response systems, interactive assisted living, and home automation. However, several obstacles relating to inherent difficulties in collecting and understanding the necessary data from such a home monitoring system stand in the way of the advancement of these applications. Technological advances in these data analysis dilemmas are the key to enabling this application.
One of the most important keys to enabling such a home monitoring system is being able to ascribe each piece of data collected to the individual responsible for the observed activity corresponding to that datum. The potential utility of the behavioral and performance tendencies uncovered by the data analysis mechanisms used will be drastically reduced if those mechanisms are unable to distinguish with a high level of confidence which observations belong to which individual being observed. Visual recognition systems could potentially be employed to make this determination, but subjects have balked at the suggestion that cameras could be included in the sensor array due a fear of the opportunities for clandestine surveillance which this might present. Subjects could be required to wear, carry, have implanted (the human corollary to the chips which identify embedded computers in these systems), or otherwise bear a tag such as an IR or RF transmitter which would distinguish them from each other and other individuals which may come into the sensor array's field of observation. However, not only is this solution considered a nuisance to the individuals required to bear the tag, but it would necessitate incorporating the appropriate receiver into each sensor as well.
A preferable solution would provide a passive system for monitoring the subjects, thereby avoiding those systems that require subjects to wear transmitters and tags or take other active compliance steps. Such a passive monitoring system would free the subject of the constant requirement of wearing a transmitter or similar device. Furthermore, such a passive monitoring system could preferably be implemented using simple sensors such as motion sensors and contact switches for doors and windows. These sensors are less expensive than more sensitive and/or intelligent sensors and would save on the overall cost of a home monitoring system. Furthermore, consumers do not find such sensors overly invasive and have already set a precedent for allowing motion sensors and contact switches in their homes in the context of home security systems. Of course, as mentioned above, the home monitoring of a particular subject requires the ability to distinguish between the subject being monitored and others present in the home. This ability would also be required in a passive monitoring system. However, passive monitoring devices have generally been unable to ascribe each piece of data collected to the particular individual responsible for the observed activity, and this has been a significant obstacle to the development of passive monitoring systems that may be used to monitor a particular individual in his or her home.
The observation has been made that elderly adults living alone are part of a group of people especially in need of monitoring because of the increasing health concerns that are associated with age and the isolation that is associated with living alone. For example, if an elderly adult living alone has an accident or other health emergency, such as a fall, the injuries may be such that he or she is unable to reach a telephone and contact an emergency provider. Furthermore, an elderly adult living alone may not even recognize changes in daily behavior that are indicative of a serious health problem. Accordingly, such persons are in particular need of in-home monitoring. On the other hand, there is not as much of a need to passively monitor an elderly person who lives with another capable adult, because the other capable adult serves to monitor the elderly person. In particular, the other adult can recognize changes in behavior and will see any accidents that require the assistance of emergency providers and/or physicians. Accordingly, the other adult can contact the appropriate parties for assistance. Therefore, even with an elderly person that is living alone, there is not as much need to monitor the person when other parties are present in the home. What is needed is the ability to passively monitor a subject during the times that he or she is alone in the home.